O Admirador não Correspondido
by Thais ML
Summary: O pobre camponês se apaixonou pela mulher que não poderia ser sua. Rin era seu nome, formosa em seus vinte e poucos anos. E o pobre aldeão não sabia a grande desvantagem que estava, que a moça já tinha entregado seu amor a um jovem de aparência estonteante, de tirar o fôlego e acender uma paixão em qualquer coração frio assim como o dele.


**Vocabulário:**  
Taijima: Exterminador(ora) de youkais  
Miko: Sacerdotisa  
Gueta: sandálias de madeira tracionais  
Kitsune: Raposa  
Inu: Cachorro (vai q alguém n sabe kkkkk)

Pós Kanketsu-Hen | • | SesshyRin

**Aviso Legal**  
Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de Rumiko-sensei.

© créditos a fanart: Psychopomp

* * *

O pobre camponês se apaixonou pela mulher que não poderia ser sua. Mas era tolo demais para notar que a batalha já estava perdida, assim como os outros. Ela sempre foi uma jovem admirada por todos ali da vila e das vizinhas, até das mais distantes, tinha renome.

Rin era seu nome, formosa em seus vinte e poucos anos.

Vivia com a senhora Kaede, a idosa sacerdotisa humilde numa casinha próxima a um templo. Dormia no templo as vezes, tinha a liberdade de repousar onde fosse de seu gosto, de viver onde quisesse, ofertas exorbitantes para sair daquela aldeia e se tornar senhora de outros feudos, mas ela queria estar ali. Porque ali era sua casa e só havia um lugar, uma proposta, que a faria sair para constituir o seu lar.

E o pobre aldeão não sabia a grande desvantagem que estava, que a moça já tinha entregado seu amor a um jovem de aparência estonteante, de tirar o fôlego e acender uma paixão em qualquer coração frio assim como o dele. Ou de dar calafrios, fazer o medo devorar a alma daqueles que por má sorte entraram em seu caminho e se tornaram seus inimigos.

Ela andava como princesa entre todos ali, comuns, usando _kimonos_ luxuosos, os enfeites de seu cabelo e maquiagem que usava em _dias especiais_.

O camponês a viu passar e trocou olhares com a Rin que simpaticamente lhe sorriu. O deixou desorientado derrubando algumas frutas da barraca que estava escolhendo pra comprar.

Ficou constrangido recebendo bronca da vendedora na frente da moça, mas logo viu que valeu a pena, pois pode ouvir seu doce riso. Um riso que parecia um delicado tocar de sinos. Ela cobria sua boca de lábios rosados e delicados com a longa manga de seu _kimono_ turquesa.

O senhor mal reparou na figura pequena que a acompanhava e que a fazia rir, resmungando sobre como os humanos são desengonçados, sem condenação motora e que ela deveria não ser assim também. Seria de desagrado e vergonha para seu _amo bonito_.

O aldeão nem percebeu que era um pequeno _youkai_ que falava a dama. A paixão o cegará a tal ponto.

Para conseguir mais informações sobre a jovem dama, percebeu que não era o único admirador, nem de longe, mas pelo menos conseguiu saber seu nome.

Escreveu-lhe uma carta e trêmulo não tinha coragem de entregar. Para sua sorte passava por ali um jovem homem exterminador de _youkais_ que o viu em frente a casa dela, e percebendo a situação: aquele camponês corado segurando um pequeno papel com as mãos trêmulas — soube do que se tratava.

Pegou a carta e prometeu entregá-la e ainda lhe fez o elogio pela coragem e por saber escrever. O apaixonado ficou agradecido, mas incomodado vendo o exterminador entrando na casa tranquilamente, por Kohaku ser claramente mais atraente do que sua pessoa, desconfiou e foi bisbilhotar pelas janelas.

O rapaz sentado diante a mesinha conversava animadamente com ela, enquanto Rin lhe servia o chá. Lembrou-se da carta e a entregou:

— Vi um senhor — o aldeão fez careta ao ouvir se referir a ele daquela forma. Provavelmente era mais velho do que aqueles dois, mas não era para tanto. — na porta querendo te entregar isso.

O camponês esperava uma reação: um semblante iluminado, um ruborizar, um sorriso avassalador.

Mas ela só deu de ombros e pegou o papel como se não fosse muita coisa. E de fato para ela não era. Levantou-se e o colocou em uma gaveta cheia de outras cartas e retornou a se sentar com o exterminador.

— Você ficar cada vez mais popular, Rin. Já foram quantos pedidos de casamento mesmo?

Ela olhou Kohaku com uma cara divertida:

— E isso lá importa?

— Não te importa?

Suspirou:

— Não, não me importa.

O homem ficou chateado, mas aceitou o desafio de animar o coração de quem ele admirava sem ter trocado uma palavra se quer ainda.

No dia seguinte recolheu dos bosques as mais belas flores de coloração forte para não entregar a senhorita. Estava em frente a sua casa novamente ficou, sem coragem de chamar por alguém para atendê-lo, muito menos ela.

Teve sorte de novo. Apareceu um _youkai kitsune_ dessa vez, de aparência tão jovial quanto a dela, seria um pouco mais alto do que Rin, porém mais baixo que Kohaku.

Vendo a situação ele prontamente entendeu — já que era comum disso acontecer — e se ofereceu para entregar o presente. Novamente aldeão ficou desconfiado. Shippou também era um rapaz mais atraente que ele e se ela não se importasse dele ser um youkai, assim como a senhora sacerdotisa do feudo, então…

Foi bisbilhotar. Viu Rin servi chá a raposa — que arrumava a mesa para comerem — e para si. Ele lhe entregou as flores, claro, fazendo comentários zombeteiros como era natural de sua personalidade, a fazendo girar os olhos. Colocou as flores num vaso cheio d'água, do mesmo jeito que fez com as outras flores que recebeu naquela manhã mesmo de outro admirador.

— Kaede-sama vai adorar. — Disse se servindo com o caldo. — Ela adora flores.

Shippou fez careta:

— Mas são pra você. Você ganhou.

Rin deu de ombros:

— Eu sei, recebo todo dia. Não importa.

Sem entender, o aldeão bisbilhoteiro cruzou os braços com cara emburrada. Até aprender algo sobre ela pelo comentário da _kitsune_, que era uma coisa que Kohaku já sabia muito bem, por exemplo, mas só Shippou sendo Shippou teria coragem de falar em voz alta. Sempre foi um garoto sem filtro:

— Só te importa os _kimonos_. — afirmou batendo o punho na palma da mão por ter compreendido.

E o homem a vendo adquirir a cor avermelhada pensou que descobriu o que precisava.

Depois de caminhar muito entre as lojas e conseguir uma boa oferta num _kimono _belíssimo, mesmo que não tão luxuoso, o comprou e o levou num embrulho para surpreende-la.

Dessa vez uma _taijima_ e uma _miko _o encontraram em frente à casa de Rin. Sango o olhava com pena. Kagome tinha pena também, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía a empolgação daquele drama de amor não correspondido, de um admirador secreto. Então ofereceu ajuda, mesmo que soubesse que não adiantaria.

— Daremos a ela. — Caridosa pegou o pacote risonha. A exterminadora só mexeu a cabeça, pensando consigo mesma no coração quebrado daquele homem num futuro próximo.

Ambas entraram na casa e dessa vez o homem não bisbilhotou, porque elas não lhe representavam _ameaça_ e porque tinha certeza que dessa vez acertou.

Ao entrarem no cômodo aconchegante perto daquele jardim com uma bela fonte, ao ver o pacote, o rosto de Rin se iluminou, se levantando do banco animada, correndo até elas com seus _guetas_. Mas Sango e Kagome percebendo sua animação já mexiam a cabeça em negação para ela não elevar demais as expectativas.

Diminuiu o passo ao perceber e perguntou num fio de voz:

— Não é um _kimono_?

— Sim, é. — O rosto de Rin voltou a brilhar, mas logo Sango cortou sua alegria — Mas não é dele.

Ficou cabisbaixa.

Kagome tentou alegra-la dando seu sorriso amarelo:

— Nós poderíamos dar só uma olhada, Rin. Vê o tipo de tecido, se é bonito… a atitude dele foi nobre em te presentear assim. Acho que não é um dinheiro que ele tinha de sobra.

Mas não mudou a faceta dela, ainda desgosta, respondeu olhando para ambas:

— Eu entendi errado ou realmente não é de Sesshomaru-sama? — Moveram a cabeça negando, confirmando a ela que não era dele. O que só lhe deixou mais frustrada. — Então podem devolver.

Sango até coçou a cabeça constrangida:

— Tem certeza? Eu não teria coragem…

— Eu posso devolver então. — Rin iria pegar o embrulho das mãos de Kagome, mas o puxou contra seu peito dando um passo para trás junto a Sango. — O que foi?

— Faça como fez com os outros e dê pra nós. — disse Kagome com Sango confirmando avidamente ao seu lado, o que fez a dona do presente rir.

— Mas vocês nem precisam.

— Mas há quem precisa e que conhecemos. — alertou Sango, agora com Kagome concordando. — Uma das minhas criadas que me ajuda com as crianças por exemplo. Ficaria agradecidíssima.

— A Hino-chan? — Perguntou Kagome vendo a amiga fazer positivo num gesto com polegar. — Ela merece mesmo, está louca para casar.

Ambas se entreolharam e voltando seu foco a Rin que sabia com quem Hino-chan tinha uma queda, que não disfarçava. Além de um humano qualquer, ela admirava o senhor youkai _inu_. Admirava _demais_ para o gosto de Rin, mesmo que a mulher não tivesse coragem de trocar uma palavra que seja com o mesmo, só de vê-lo ao longe já era o suficiente para soltar suspiros que enfureciam Rin.

A sacerdotisa coçou a garganta:

— Se casar com um dos pretendentes, Rin, um _aldeão_.

Dando de ombros, Rin reafirmou:

— Com certeza será um aldeão. Um aldeão humano.

Novamente a _taijiya_ e a _miko_ em cumplicidade sorriram, compreendendo onde ela queria chegar. Não tinham como negar, Rin sempre possuiu uma personalidade forte. Adorável **e forte**.

O aldeão ficou confuso quando no dia seguinte viu outra mulher usando um _kimono _extremamente parecido com o que tinha comprado para sua amada, notando mais começou a ter certeza que era esse mesmo.

Foi até a jovem e lhe perguntou onde ela conseguiu aquela peça tão linda. Hino girou ao redor de si para exibir a roupa e lhe respondeu alegre:

— Minha senhora, Taijima-sama, que me presenteou. Disse que eu fiz um bom serviço e que mereço.

— Mas... um desses tão... extravagante? Só para esse tipo de agrado?

A jovem fez sinal para ele se aproximar, pois lhe contaria algo em segredo:

— Ouvi dizer que uma dama de quem minha senhora é amiga recebeu esse presente de um admirador, noivo ou amado, não sei ao certo, só que ela recusou porque já tem um homem a quem lhe pediu a mão.

Ele puxou o ar com força aos pulmões. Lhe faltavam palavras. Cerrou os olhos com força se lembrando da reação neutra que ela tinha em relação aos presentes que ele lhe mandou.

_"Não tinham importância."_

Não tinham importância, porque **_não eram dele_.**

Rin estava no jardim belo atrás da casa _temporária_ em que vivia com Kaede-obaa-san, após usar o _ofurô _cantarolando, vestindo suas vestes brancas molhadas coladas contra o corpo. Se secou em seu quarto. Demorou mais para secar os seus longos cabelos castanho-escuros que não só cobriam suas costas, mas também passavam da linha da cintura.

Era o dia especial da sua vaidade. Suas servas youkais vieram para essa visita, ficaram as três risonhas conversando, enquanto a ajudavam a se arrumar, penteando seus cabelos, separados suas peças de roupas e lhe maquiando.

E pela noite o aldeão pode contemplar o resultado do trabalho delas. Rin parecia que tinha a própria áurea luminosa naquela noite de luar, pelas joias nos seus acessórios para prender seu cabelo no alto, e o brilho sobrenatural do seu kimono que possuía uma estampa tão fantasiosa de flores que poderia jurar que se movimentaram levemente como as nuvens no céu. — e estavam realmente se movimentando, não era feito de um tecido que os humanos costuravam, mas o aldeão não sabia. Não sabia de muita coisa. — Não imaginava que era possível ela ficar mais bela do que a via diariamente, mas era. Pode contemplar tal feito.

Estava parada em frente a casa olhando o céu a espera de um sinal, junto a si as estavam as youkais de longos cabelos castanhos, caninas de classe diferente de seu senhor, que pelo seus faros aguçados aprovavam o cheiro doce que a ama emanava. Jaken saiu da residência quase caindo tropeçando nos degraus da pequena escada, mas Rin o segurou para evitar que se machuque. Aquele pequeno youkai preocupando as três belas jovens.

— Estou bem, estou bem, parem de me encher. — Dizia ranzinza, mas tocado pela preocupação delas e Rin sabia muito bem disso. — Posso sentir que o amo bonito já está chegando. — Disse empolgado para Rin.

Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam voltando a olhar na imensidão noturna.

— Ainda está ai?

O aldeão se assustou ouvindo a voz do exterminador que estava atrás de si com o jovem _kitsune_ ao seu lado.

Prosseguia escondido entre os arbustos.

— Sabe que não adianta se esconder aqui, certo? — Disse Shippou. — Têm três youkais ali, as duas são _inus_, sabem que você está aqui.

— Eu só queria entender mais sobre... ela. — Respondeu o humilde homem.

Kohaku e Shippou se entreolharam e suspiraram fitando o homem com pena.

— Se apaixonou? — Perguntou a raposa fazendo o homem corar. Os outros dois cobriram seus rostos com a mão mexendo suas cabeças, inconformados com a péssima sorte do sujeito. — Burrice, burrice…

— Eu ainda posso ter uma chance.

Shippou se abaixou no chão, as pernas estremecendo porque ele estava se segurando para não rir assim como Kohaku que virou o rosto, colocava o punho fechado contra a boca para segurar a gargalhada em respeito ao coitado.

Depois que conseguiram se recompor, cada um pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro do homem e o viraram novamente em direção a bela Rin.

A raposa sussurrou para ele:

— Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Uma carruagem flamejante cruzava os céus conduzida por cavalos brancos de fogo que seguiam o dragão A-Un, os orientavam.

O pobre humano se assustou, percebendo que por mais que o fogo estivesse nas rodas, não consumiam a carruagem, era sobrenatural. Rapidamente pousou no solo com a leveza se uma pena e o fogo vivo na crina e nos rabos dos cavalos já não se fazia presente nas rodas dela.

O sorriso de Rin ia ser orelha a orelha, seu rosto estava ruborizado e seu coração palpitava tão alto que podia ouvir o som ecoar em seus ouvidos. Pousou a mão no seu peito e apertou o tecido do kimono ali, como se fosse possível assim acalmar sua emoção.

Saiu da carruagem a olhando com sua expressão serena de costumo quem ela tanto esperava, por quem se aprontou tanto e vivia fazendo tal vaidades nesses dias especiais quando ele vinha. Os fios dos cabelos platinados de Sesshomaru moviam-se numa dança harmoniosa na brisa noturna, ele caminhava em sua direção.

De certo se não era um senhor de seu próprio reino, era príncipe, constatou o aldeão. Era só olhar a riqueza das roupas que usava que não pareciam fazer parte do seu mundo, assim como as dela. Seu kimono, armaduras, tudo não faziam parte de seu conhecimento, mas percebia que eram muito finos. As espadas em sua bainha, sua pele clara, seus traços harmoniosos, delicados e belos, melhores do que de uma estátua ou pintura dos melhores artísticas que pode contemplar a muita distância.

Os youkais se curvaram diante sua presença. Ele estendeu sua mão com garras e marcas naturais de tom vinho assim como as de seu rosto, constatando que era de fato um youkai, e delicadamente tocou o rosto da doce mulher humana que suspirou ao sentir a pele dele contra sua, fechando os olhos saboreando aquele momento, estremecendo de intensa alegria, a respiração já pesava.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, o rosto extremamente ruborizado, para fitar numa troca de olhares intensa a ele, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu próprio rosto contra o toque de sua mão gélida que ia se aquecendo em contato a pele delicada e quente de Rin.

Segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e prosseguia tocando-a com seus dedos, acariciando as maçãs de seu rosto, vendo um sorriso maroto se forma no rosto dela. Sesshomaru a analisava, se deleitando a cada expressão que aparecia em naquela feição. Nunca se cansava de contemplar aquela mulher. Nunca.

Se lembra que quando ela ia mudando, percebia que os sentimentos que possuíam também transmutavam. Quando teve que se afastar por um tempo, voltará e encontrou-a sendo outra pessoa. Ele já não era mais o mesmo, mas como poderia pensar que cairia um dia na mesma armadilha que seu pai e seu meio-irmão se perderam?

Desde que se tornará mulher de si, se tornará outra pessoa. E nunca mais foi a mesma coisa entre os dois.

Mais uma de suas visitas, estavam ficando mais frequentes. Ficava sem ver a hora de vê-la novamente e ela o mesmo. Ansiavam um pelo outro, pela presença do bem mais precioso. Era isso que representavam.

Ela já estava ficando na ponta dos pés nas suas _guetas_, semicerrando os olhos. Lendo suas expectativas, Sesshomaru se aproximou do rosto feminino, inebriado pelo aroma dela e tocando seus lábios com os seus.

Mas abrindo os olhos só para enviar seu olhar gélido, cruel, aterrorizante, para o humano de que espiava entre os arbustos. O aldeão sentiu um enorme calafrio percorrer toda sua espinha, sendo aparando por Shippou e Kohaku. O youkai voltou a fechar os olhos para aprofundar o beijo. Sentia muita saudade dela, mesmo sem notar.

Depois que o humano conseguiu se recompor minimamente pelo medo, percebeu que aquele youkai deveria ter algum tipo de parentesco com o outro que vivia e supervisionava aquele feudo, casado com a _miko_.

Suspirou, agora, se dando conta da posição que Rin se encontrava e a dele, muito a abaixo dela. E extremamente muito abaixo de seu rival. Não teria como, era tolice como a raposa tinha dito. Era não parecia uma princesa, ela era uma de fato e convivia entre youkais... a dama já tinha seu cavaleiro, era o príncipe perfeito. Não era nem uma competição justa, já tinha perdido antes mesmo de começar.

Shippou e Kohaku consolavam o senhor humano. Ambos agradecendo por terem sido correspondido pelas suas atuais garotas.

— Está pronta?

Rin chacoalhou a cabeça sem hesitar. Um gesto exagerado que o youkai achava adorável.

Pegou-a pela mão e foi a conduzindo para carruagem, sendo seguidos pelos seus servos.

Podiam ouvir a risada contagiante de Rin dentro da carruagem que que voou pelo céu até sumir entre as nuvens negras da noite. Ela vivia feliz, porque seu amor era correspondido.

* * *

Quase coloquei "contínua" no final, mas lembrei que era oneshot, to no modo automático kkkkk  
Eu acho que a primeira oneshot que faço do casal casal mesmo, porque em "Culpa" é do casal mas não tão focado neles, apesar que aqui também não, mas, há, eu queria focar na popularidade da Rin, então pronto kkk  
Sou uma romântica XD  
Eu sempre amei as fanarts da Psychopomp, apesar que saber o nome del artístico lembrei em romaji a pouco tempo. Os doujinshis curtos del desse casal são fofos também, então essa fanart da capa da fic no caso me deu a ideia pra oneshot (assim como as outras que fiz de InuYasha na verdade). Rin está muito fabulosa (Sesshomaru também... mas isso é obvio, então...), é um bishoujo, ele bishounen, pronto, feito.

Espero que tenham gostado 3

para verem mais del : /artwork/fan-art/inuyasha/ /psychpomp


End file.
